movement
by Tochaa
Summary: the summary is kinda written inside... bout government n new mutants n stuff...
1. Default Chapter

Summary, well I'll make it short cos I'm not too good at these. Well a girl called Lenna Cruise (I'm writing in first person, cos I find it easier) has just moved to Bayville, from England. Her dad is a lieutenant in the Ministry of Defence, and is head of a mutant scouring. She left home because he found out she was a mutant as well. After being chased out of the country she sneaked on a plane, (don't ask me how) and ended up in Bayville. Oh by the way, saw X2, and I just totally dig the character Pyro, that's why he's in. That's about it, R&R! Please don't sue me and all that crap, cos I really don't own any of the characters. ^_^ Enjoy  
  
I dragged my bag out through the automatic doors of the airport. That was close, I  
  
thought, having just scraped past two intimidating bouncer-looking security guards. I  
  
winced as they called me over, but it was only to check whether I had spotted a  
  
missing person, I said no and they handed me a leaflet. The next bin I passed I threw  
  
it in. I looked around searching for the nearest public toilet. There was a bright sign,  
  
above a phone box, pointing to the ladies, which was around the corner. I strode  
  
through the door, it was empty, thankfully. It was the middle of the night though, so I  
  
didn't really expect security to be hot. I washed my face and changed in a cubicle to  
  
something more sociably acceptable than raggy jeans, a slashed t-shirt and mud  
  
covered trainers. I looked around the airport, hoping to find somewhere to change my  
  
pounds into dollars. There was a small red kiosk in the middle of the departures  
  
lounge.  
  
"Excuse me," I said softly to the sleeping woman who was, I think, supposed to be  
  
working there. She didn't stir. I coughed roughly.  
  
The woman awoke with a grunt and said, "Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"Can you change these to pounds please?" I asked politely, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh, of course honey, what would you like to change them to?" She asked stupidly.  
  
"To dollars please," I said handing over a wad of cash. She looked at me with caution.  
  
"Thank you, how much is there?" she enquired, counting the notes.  
  
"About £700," I said tonelessly, tapping my foot in impatiently. It took her another  
  
minute to count it all exactly, when she had finished she said,  
  
"Seven hundred and forty five pounds, have you got any more?" I delved into my  
  
pockets and pulled out lots coins and dropped them on her desk.  
  
"There's £4.53 in there, I counted it before," I said, tucking my jeans pocket back in.  
  
The woman took this and typed it into her computer. She went into a place at the back  
  
of the kiosk and emerged two minutes later with the dollars and cents.  
  
"Here you go honey," the woman said, handing me the money in a wallet with  
  
American Air written on the front.  
  
"Thanks," I said, turning on the spot and walking back the way I had came from the  
  
toilets, taking a left out to the bus stops.  
  
"Oh hell," I whispered under my breath as I looked at about thirty different tables on  
  
one wall, and various different posts labelled with things like, 304b to Lawndale. I  
  
thought about what would be the best way to decide where to go from here. Two  
  
gorilla-like men in bouncer style jackets and ties walked past, whispering suspiciously  
  
and looking at me. One of them stopped.  
  
"Do you know when the 274a is coming," he said, in a gruff New York sort of voice.  
  
"Why don you check?" I said, taking a step back and gesturing to the many bus tables  
  
on the facing wall.  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?" the second gorilla inquired, they both walked over, as  
  
though they were trying to be intimidating.  
  
"No, otherwise you would have laughed," I stated, looking back at them, I spread my  
  
legs out to shoulder width, to come off more confident.  
  
"You don't want to mess with us," the first gorilla said, cracking his knuckles. I  
  
coughed a laugh.  
  
"You don't really want to mess with me either," I warned them. The second one also  
  
cracked his knuckles, and they both advanced on me. I felt a buzz of electricity  
  
running through me, my hands now had neon blue electrical spirals running round  
  
them. I took an attacking stance.  
  
"What the hell?" Said one of the gorillas, they took a step back. I thrust my palm  
  
horizontally forward, and a line of blue electricity uncurled itself from my hand and  
  
shot at the two men, they ducked, and it hit a lamppost that malfunctioned. The two  
  
men turned on their tales and sprinted away from the stops. I've got to get out of here,  
  
I thought, looking round franticly, there were no buses due for another hour at least.  
  
"Phone box," I said, "Where did I see a phone box?" It suddenly struck me; there was  
  
a box under the sign leading to the toilets. 


	2. settle

This part is going to get to the point, I hope. Sorry if you think this is trailing on, but I have this thing that I *must* describe the surroundings and the background. I apologise to any 16 year old lads out there for calling them boys, but I couldn't exactly call him a man when he still goes to high school could I? (That's a rhetorical question by the way) Okay, I'll just get on with it. ^_^  
  
I strode down the corridor that the phone box was in. I spotted the blue sign, and gave  
  
out a sigh of relief. Walking casually over to it, I heard footsteps behind me. Was it  
  
the two men? They drew nearer, and without thinking I swung around pointed my  
  
hands towards the person behind me.  
  
"Stop right there," I whispered, the electricity was already swinging round my wrist.  
  
It wasn't the gorillas, it was a well-built boy, he was round about 16 and wearing  
  
sunglasses.  
  
"Whoa, steady," he said, holding on to his glasses with one hand, and trying to steady  
  
me with the other. I could feel my face glowing pink with embarrassment. I quickly  
  
tucked my hands behind my back, making a totally unsuccessful attempt to disguise  
  
the blue electricity ringing round my hands.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I said, running for the phone. The boy just  
  
stood there. My fingers stumbled at the box, trying to pry one of the taxi cards from  
  
the board. I picked up the receiver and dialled the number on the card. There was a  
  
beep, the line was engaged, and I slammed the phone down. The boy I had nearly  
  
assaulted walked over to me.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" He said, I thought he was being funny, but then I saw  
  
the serious expression on his face. "If you don't, well, take this." He pulled out a  
  
piece of paper and scribbled something on it.  
  
"Thanks," I said as he handed it to me. I read it. Xavier's institute for talented  
  
youngsters.  
  
"If anyone asks, just say Scott sent you," he said, walking ahead, and out the door at the end of the corridor. I stared at the paper for several minutes before dialling the  
  
number of a taxi company.  
* "Where you headed?" Asked the driver, as I buckled in my seatbelt. I handed him the  
  
piece of paper Scott gave me. "Right."  
*  
  
The car headed away from the bus stop, and headed for the institute. Why was he  
  
there at that time? I asked myself as the taxi pulled over outside a huge mansion.  
  
"That'll be fourteen dollars," he said with an outstretched hand. I handed him a  
  
twenty, and walked towards a large set of steel gates. There were two security  
  
cameras on either side. I pressed a glowing doorbell, and waited. Over in the distance,  
  
several lights flicked on, and the main doors of the mansion opened.  
  
You may enter. Said a voice, but I wasn't sure whether I'd heard it in my head or not.  
  
I looked around, and the gates opened. The sky was clear and a large blue moon  
  
hovered above the mansion, a light breeze blew. The trees rustled around me, it was  
  
like walking into a haunted house, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Hello, Lenna," said a bald man in a wheelchair, welcomingly.  
  
"Err, hi," I said looking behind him. Several people had dragged themselves out of  
  
bed. A well-built man with blue hair stared harshly at me, while a petite girl with a  
  
huge grin and chestnut coloured hair waved at me erratically. A tall black woman  
  
with white hair, a small, tired looking girl with white stripes through her hair, tall boy  
  
with brownie-red hair and a scarlet headed woman were all part of the welcoming  
  
party.  
  
"Well don't just stand their, come in!" Said the waving girl. "My name's Kitty, this is  
  
Rogue, Aurora, Logan, Jean and Professor Xavier." She pointed to the various people.  
  
"Well, I'm Lenna," I said pathetically. They ushered me into the house.  
  
"You can all go back to sleep," the Professor said, people groaned with relief and  
  
dordled off. "Lenna, you can go to your room. We'll sort out other things in the  
  
morning, there is a place for you in Bayville High School, if you wish."  
  
"Thank you," I said, looking at the three different corridors that lead to the bedrooms.  
  
I gestured a look of puzzlement at Professor X. The boy I had met before, Scott, stood  
  
behind the professor.  
  
"There are a few things you should know," I said, looking at my feet. I should tell  
  
them about my past if I'm staying here. I thought. But if they get wind that I'm here  
  
I'm screwed. I can move out after a few weeks and they'll be none the wiser.  
  
"It's okay we already know," said the professor quietly. I looked up in astonishment,  
  
how?  
  
"You do?" I asked. Both of them nodded. Amazing, But how? I suppose it wont  
  
matter much if I'm gonna leave anyway.  
  
"Can I ask how?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. It wasn't hot, but I was  
  
sweating. What if they know everything.?  
  
"When you mistook Scott for someone else," he gestured to my hands, "it wasn't hard  
  
to tell that you were one of us. A mutant"  
  
I stood stunned for what seemed a long time. A wave of cool swept over me and I  
  
couldn't believe my damn luck. They didn't know about England, or the hunt for  
  
mutants. Better lap up the luck while its here, I thought. I sighed.  
  
"Yeah, what a give away," I joked. They didn't smile. The professor spun round and  
  
introduced me to a tall black woman with striking silver-white hair.  
  
"Lenna, this is Aurora Munroe or Storm." She smiled a strong smile, and shook my  
  
hand.  
  
"Nice to see that we're getting new talent, if you can call it that," she said, I smiled  
  
nervously, and turned to the professor again.  
  
"Well, good night," he said finally, the adults turned around and left me in the large  
  
hallway.  
  
I sighed and made my way up the grand staircase. Realising they hadn't shown me  
  
where my room was, I wandered about for a while. Every so often I heard a noise and  
  
panicked. My eyes began to drop and I became more and more tired. The corridor I  
  
was walking along at the time had a nice plush carpet. I sat down next to a door and  
  
drifted off into a sweet dream. 


End file.
